


Slytherpuff

by Sugar_Brown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Brown/pseuds/Sugar_Brown
Summary: Après les événements de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, Poudlard ouvre exceptionnellement une section huitième année pour les volontaires.McGonagall veut rapprocher les maisons entre elles et d'effacer les rivalités malsaines du temps de Dumbledore. Pour cela, elle décide de créer un système de parrainage entre élèves à l'aide du choixpeau qui fera les binômes. Mais l'entreprise est risquée, c'est une année spéciale et la première de Mcgonagall en tant que directrice.Elle décide donc de tester ce nouveau fonctionnement sur les huitièmes années et de faire des paires de maison pour éviter les catastrophes : Griffondor avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avec Serpentard. Les règles sont simples : les binômes doivent travailler ensemble dans les classes qu'ils ont en commun et doivent au moins passer une heure de leur temps libre ensemble.C'est ainsi que Drago, rejeté par tous et brisé, se retrouve avec un Poufsouffle dans les pattes. Et pas n'importe lequel, mais avec le plus caricatural des poufsouffle : Gabriel. Le timide et doux Poufsouffle qui rêve d'ouvrir une pâtisserie qui couplerait gourmandises et potions. Ridicule ! Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre a beaucoup à apporter à son nouveau compagnon...
Relationships: Draco Malefoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année

Minerva Mcgonagall était anxieuse. Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial : la première rentrée après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour reconstruire l'école, remplacer ses collègues tombés au combat, rassurer les parents indignés... Elle en avait perdu des cheveux ! Par poignée même !

Mais tout était prêt... ou presque. Mcgonagall avait eut l'idée d'un projet un peu fou. Un projet qui corrigerait les erreurs que Dumbledore avait fait durant son temps. Ne vous y méprenez pas, la veille sorcière respectait beaucoup le défunt, mais elle n'était pas aveugle à son impartialité et ses actions constantes pour renforcer les rivalités entre les maisons de Poudlard.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait aux enfants en ce moment. La compétition saine devait être gardée, mais l'entraide et la solidarité devaient être tout aussi valorisées ! C'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris deux grandes décisions : la première étant d'ouvrir exceptionnellement une huitième d'année pour accueillir les volontaires qui voudraient passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.S. Mais peu d'entre eux avaient émis le souhait de revenir sur le lieu de plusieurs de leurs traumatismes, et les parents n'avaient pas été des plus coopératifs non plus.

Ce n'est donc qu'une vingtaine d'élèves qui avaient répondu positivement à la proposition de la directrice. Ce qui l'amenait à son autre grande idée : un système de parrainage entre élèves. Un parrainage inter-maison avec des binômes choisis par le choixpeau lui-même ! Rien de mieux pour resserrer les liens entre les maisons et intégrer plus facilement tous les étudiants.

Mais l'entreprise était risquée, surtout en ces temps troubles... Qu'arriva-t-il aux Serpentard s'ils se retrouvent avec un partenaire malveillant ? Eux qui étaient tous accusés de trahison sans distinction... Ou pire ! Que se passera-t-il s'il y avait un binôme Griffondor et Serpentard ? Ils s'entretueraient sûrement... Il fallait instaurer des règles précises et claires pour que son projet fonctionne !

Mcgonagall s'assit à son bureau, arrêtant de faire les cents pas dans son bureau et commença à rédiger les règles qui lui semblaient les plus judicieuses à installer pour cette première édition de parrainage entre élèves. Première règle, les élèves seront mis en binôme par duo de maison : Griffondor avec Serdaigle et Serpentard avec Poufsouffle. Deuxième règle, les élèves devront passer au minimum une heure par jour ensemble. Troisième et dernière règle, ils devront aussi faire équipe dans les cours qu'ils auront en commun.

C'était simple, mais elle espérait que ces règles aideront les huitième années à se rapprocher et à montrer aux plus jeunes qu'il est possible de s'entendre malgré leurs différences. Et permettre, peut-être un jour, de créer un Poudlard uni.

La directrice se leva de son siège et sortit du bureau des directeurs. Elle parcourut les couloirs reconstruis depuis peu avec un peu de mélancolie. Mais elle se reprit très vite en arrivant dans une aile du château qui avait été autrefois abandonné du temps de Dumbledore mais maintenant parfaitement prête à être utilisée. Et pas pour n'importe quoi ! Mais pour accueillir les dortoirs des huitième années ! Car il était impossible de les installer dans leurs anciens dortoirs, vu qu'il y avait une promotion de plus. Ils auront accès à leurs anciennes salles communes mais auront chacun une chambre individuelle, cette dernière décision avait pu être accepter car les huitième années étaient peu nombreux.

Mcgonagall pris une grande inspiration et souffla longuement pour se calmer. Tout allait bien se passer...

******

Gabriel était tout excité ! Assit sur une banquette du Poudlard express, il lisait un livre à la couverture colorée en balançant ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol. Il était excité de retourner à Poudlard, excité de commencer une année qui s'annonçait plus calme, excité de revoir ses amis ! L'année dernière avait été... éprouvante on pouvait dire. Heureusement, sa famille avait été là pour lui et il se sentait beaucoup mieux ! Espérons qu'il tienne le coup à Poudlard...

Ses pensées furent interrompu par le claquement de la porte du compartiment qui claqua dans un bruit sourd, laissant place à une véritable tornade. La dite tornade se jeta sur Gabriel et l'étouffa dans son étreinte. En réalité, ce n'était pas une tornade, mais c'était Camelia. Une des meilleures amies de Gabriel.

"Gabriel ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
\- Bonjour Camélia, toi aussi tu m'as manqué..."

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de câlin, la jeune fille finit par relâcher son ami et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rapidement, les deux autres amis de Gabriel - Samantha et Evan -vinrent les rejoindre. Comme à son habitude, Evan écoutait Samantha râler sur tout et rien, clignement simplement des yeux un peu plus longtemps quand une réponse était nécessaire. Le voyage se déroula calmement, entre souvenirs heureux des vacances et sucreries. Gabriel était aux anges : il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard. Habillé de leurs robes de sorciers, Samantha pouffa en voyant que seuls le bout des doigts de Gabriel dépassaient de ses manches.

"Bah alors bébé Gabriel ! Tu n'as toujours pas grandis ?  
\- Ne te moque pas... ma mère m'a acheté une robe un peu plus grande cette année en espérant que je grandisses... Mais le médicomage m'a bien dit que je ne grandirai plus..."

Samantha voulut rajouter une couche de taquinerie mais Evan la bâillonna avec son bras gauche, la faisant décoller du sol au passage. Cela fit rire Camelia et soupirer Gabriel. Ce dernier parcourut son regard sur la foule d'élèves. Il reconnu quelque visages célèbres : le trio d'or, sûrement revenu sous la pression de Hermione, mais aussi Drago Malefoy. Cela le surprit plus : Malefoy n'était pas très populaire depuis la fin de la guerre, et il lui semblait que son père avait fini à Azkaban et que les richesses de la famille avait été mobilisé pour réparer les dégâts qu'avait fait la guerre. Alors il était suprenant que l'héritier Malefoy retourne à Poudlard, lieu de centralisation des héros de guerre. C'était vraiment étrange... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car les calèches étaient arrivées. Ne voulant pas être séparé de ses amis et être au milieu d'inconnus, il grimpa rapidement à la suite d'eux.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un drôle de binôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Gabriel découvre son binôme

Gabriel était mal à l'aise. Il se tenait avec la vingtaine d'élèves de huitième année dans un coin de la grande salle, à attendre il ne savait quoi. Enfin... si. Il savait ce qu'ils attendaient : quelqu'un qui allait leur expliquer la suite des événement. Camélia s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Gaby ! On ne va pas nous laisser dormir ici, on gênerait Rusard !"

Ça le fit pouffer doucement, se relaxant peu à peu. Cela attira l'attention d'Evan qui vient se tenir à ses côtés, jouant le garde du corps personnel du plus fragile de leur petit groupe d'ami. Gabriel remarqua que Samantha n'était pas avec eux. Il la chercha du regard et la trouva dans un coin, donnant discrètement une chocogrenouille à une Serpentarde qui semblait ne pas en mener très large. Cette scène fit réfléchir Gabriel, ça ne devait pas être facile de revenir à Poudlard en tant que potentiel mangemort. Il trouvait les cinq Serpentards revenus à l'école très courageux, et il espérait que personne ne viendrait les embêter.

Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le prince de la dite maison : Drago Malefoy. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids, tout comme il semblait aussi être un peu plus pâle que dans les souvenirs du Poufsouffle. Drago était à l'écart de tous les groupes, appuyé contre un mur, balayant son regard sur la troupe des huitièmes années. Son regard croisa celui de Gabriel qui le baissa immédiatement, se joues tournant rapidement au rouge tomate. Il eut peur que le Serpentard vienne le sermonner mais il fût sauver par l'arrivée de la directrice McGonagall.

"Désolé de mon retard. J'avais oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau. Enfin ! Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois pour vous permettre de finir vos études. Si je vous ai fait attendre c'est parce que je vous réservais une surprise. Suivez-moi je vous pris."

La vingtaine d'élèves la suivit rapidement, curieux de voir cette fameuse surprise. La directrice parcourut les couloirs et emprunta plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver devant une porte qui menait à une aile abandonnée du château. Enfin... ça s'était avant la rénovation de Poudlard. Car McGonagall dévoila une grande salle de vie ronde et cosy meublée avec des canapés, des fauteuils, des poufs, des bibliothèques, des tapis... Cela semblait très confortable ! Aucune couleur n'était dominante. De grandes fenêtres donnaient en contre bas une magnifique vue sur le parc. Mais le plus intéressant était la multitude de portes tout autour.

"Voilà votre salle commune. Bien sûr, vous aurez toujours accès à celle de votre maison, mais j'ai décidé que vous auriez exceptionnellement le droit d'avoir un espace à vous ainsi qu'une chambre individuelle avec salle de bain incluse chacun."

Tous poussèrent un cri de joie, extatique à l'idée de tant de confort. Mais la directrice les coupa dans leur élan.

"Pas si vite ! Dans le cadre des renforcements des liens inter-maisons, j'ai pris la liberté de vous concocter un programme de parrainage. Chaque élève a été mis en binôme avec un autre par le choixpeau, ils devront passer au moins une heure de leur temps libre par jour ensemble et devront obligatoirement faire équipe avec son binôme dans les cours en communs. J'ai affiché la liste des binômes sur le tableau d'informations à côté de la cheminée, toute réclamation devra se faire sous rendez-vous dans mon bureau. Bonne soirée !"

La directrice sortit, laissant les plus tout à fait enfants dans leur nouvelle salle commune. Un ange passa, dans le silence total. Puis tous se précipitèrent vers le tableau d'informations pour trouver son binôme. Les commentaires fusèrent.

"Mais c'est de la folie !

\- C'est complétement dingue !

\- Mais non c'est génial !

\- Vous avez vu ? Les Griffondor sont en binômes seulement avec les Serdaigle et vice-versa !

\- Luna Lovegood ? Luna on est ensemble !"

Timide, Gabriel était resté en arrière, attendant de pouvoir atteindre la liste sans avoir à gêner qui que ce soit. Mais il n'eut pas y aller, c'est Samantha qui vient lui annoncer son binôme.

"Oh bébé Gaby ! Je suis tellement désolé... Tu devrais aller faire une réclamation auprès de Mcgo...

\- Pourquoi ça ? Ton binôme ne te plais pas ?

\- Non ça va... Mais le tiens...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le mien ?"

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, n'osant révéler le problème. C'est Evan qui intervient.

"C'est Malefoy."

***

Gabriel était dans sa chambre, serrant son coussin contre lui, emmitoufler dans son plaid personnel. Ses affaires étaient toutes bien rangées, mais il n'avait à présent plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur de Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard était intimidant, intelligent, rusé... et surtout sans pitié ! Un petit Poufsouffle comme lui n'avait aucune chance contre le prince de Serpentard... Et voilà qu'il allait devoir passer une heure chaque jour avec lui ! Il n'allait pas passer l'année... De tous les Serpentard, il fallait que le plus doux des Poufsouffle tombe sur le plus froid des Serpentard ! Pourquoi et comment le choixpeau avait-il pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée ? Le mystère restait entier.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte. C'était Camélia, qui ouvrit les bras avec un petit sourire rassurant. Gabriel se jeta sur elle pour un câlin.

"Voyons Gabriel, tu sais bien que Samantha exagère. Malefoy n'est pas si méchant que ça, je suis sûre que tout ira bien !

-J'ai du mal à y croire...

\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose pour te détendre ?

\- Ce serait bien oui... Qui est ton binôme ?

\- C'est Théodore Nott, il est plutôt gentil ! On a discuté tout à l'heure, il est très cultivé ! Il connaît toutes les constellations et leurs histoires. C'est passionnant !

\- Attends... vous avez déjà fait votre heure quotidienne ?

\- Oui ! C'est agréable de connaître de nouvelles personnes !

\- Mais... je croyais qu'on commençait demain...

\- Hé bien... la directrice n'a rien dis à propos de quand cela commençait mais...

\- Il va falloir que j'aille le voir hein ?

\- Je crois bien que oui..."

Gabriel soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, cherchant le courage qu'il n'avait plus pour aller voir son binôme.

**Author's Note:**

> Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou si vous voulez voir des éléments intégrés dans l'histoire !


End file.
